Talk:Resources
Supply Sickness It is natural on a medium sized wiki like ours with very little verified source material for authors to post their take on things without having searched the wiki, to see if that topic was already covered. I created a tag "" " to point out a handful of these. Over time, myself and other authors have trimmed the fat a little bit. One we haven't gotten to is one article for non-weapon related needed goods. We have Things You Need, Equipment, Medical supplies/Aid and now Resources. These are too many topics for basically the same idea. Before anyone starts merging and rewrite (which is eventually what will need to be done, and it will be a big project), lets define these terms. *Things you need: This article name is too vague. Also, it uses the pronoun "you", which is you'll read the Manual of Style, you'll not is forbidden on article pages. *Equipment: I believe the terms has a connotation that leans more towards machinery, and tools. Since weapons are well covered, those should not be included in Equipment. Gun maintence kits might be a good idea here. Materials to fortify a base might also be a good place to start. I think the vital tools that a survivor wandering the hot zones, or preparing to bug-out would keep on themselves may be covered in Surivial Kit or Bug Out Bag articles, so I would recommend keeping them out of equipment. That leaves the sort of equipment that, while valuble, may be too heavy for one person to carry (like generators). *Supplies: I could have sworn we had a supplies article, but I guess that was just Things You Need. Supplies is more commonly used to refer to things like food, water and medicine on a short term scale. One scavenges and trades for supplies, but I don't think it is completely accurate to say one scavenges for resources. When it is a resource, it is more dependable - a whole system exists for the steadfast acquisition of these resources. *Resources: I think things like controlling an area with running fresh water, or a small farm, or solar panelling are more accurate for resources. They are supplies you don't have to ration, or scavenge for, they are supplies you generate yourself. A decent article could be written for these sorts of things. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— ''Philodox —>>']] talk 16:31, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Gold In zombie apocalypse, gold would have little practical use. But from the begining of human civilisation gold has been desired, not for any special use, but it has remained a steady currency. Although it is not certain that it keeps that status in zombie apocalypse it cannot be compleatly discounted either The feathered serpent 10:09, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :I suppose currency can be thought of as a resource and included. Gems would have the same effect. Gold is so dense, a bullion could easily cave in a skull in an emergency, but of course it's not designed to be wielded, and has no effective range as a melee weapon. : — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>''']] talk 13:33, February 29, 2012 (UTC)